poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorry, Wrong Slusher
Sorry, Wrong Slusher is the first episode of the fourth season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on September 7, 1991. Synopsis After watching a scary movie, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore and Christopher Robin become scared of "The Slusher". Plot Christopher Robin's mom makes Christopher Robin go to bed, much to Christopher's dismay. He decides to sneak downstairs. Tigger, Pooh, and Piglet come to keep him company, and decide to watch T.V. However, Tigger is just flipping through the channels until he finds one, and everyone falls asleep. Later the gang watches a night-spy-tickling slusher film named The Slusher Who Slushed Everyone And Then Went Back to Slush Them Again, and order pizza, but thanks to Tigger, Christopher Robin gives the wrong address doing the one next door. Then Tigger ends up giving away their address to a stranger. Then panic begins. however they decide to come up with a plan, using Piglet as bait. Later, Eeyore comes to visit and notices Piglet which scares him off. This causes everyone to mistake Eeyore as the slusher. The door to the bathroom, which has flooded after a hose trap went wrong, unknown to the animals and Christopher Robin, gives way and the flood spreads to the rest of the house. The water takes everyone into the pit that they dug as a trap, then flows away. Then everyone dries off, discovers that Eeyore is not the slusher and changes. They decide to form another plan, again, with Piglet as the distraction, however he takes cover at a dog house, and Skippy the sheepdog, scares him. Skippy catches Christopher Robin and licks his face, but then the police turn up and arrest Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore. Christopher Robin notices and comes out, only to be arrested as well. In court, after an argument with the blame jumping from animal to animal, the judge and jury find everyone guilty of first degree noise causing. Luckily, Christopher Robin confesses he did it, and repeatedly says that he's sorry. He then wakes up and Mum comes down the stairs and says he was having a nightmare. Everyone realizes that there isn't a slusher, until they hear someone at the door. It appears to be the unseen pizza delivery man who asked Christopher Robin if anyone have ordered pizza. This episode ends with an off-screen narrator with Pooh's voice reviewing to the viewers about the dream he and his friends had, making in the epilogue of this episode: On March 16th, Christopher Robin was found guilty of leaving his bed when he shouldn't have, and was placed in the custody of his friends; everything the viewers have seen was a dream; only the names of his friends have been changed to protect the innocent. Christopher Robin is seen wearing a prison uniform with a prison number around his neck that is numbered "2513079812". Maybe it was just a dream. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Eeyore * Christopher Robin * The Narrator * Christopher Robin's Mom * Skippy * The Neighbor * The Pizza Delivery Guy * The Man on TV * The Judge Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Co-Producer/Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE Director TERENCE HARRISON Written by STEPHEN SUSTARSIC With the Voice Talents of PETER CULLEN JOHN FIEDLER TIM HOSKINS NICHOLAS OMAHA PATTY PARRIS KEN SANSOM JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and [[Paul Winchell|'PAUL WINCHELL']] as [[Tigger|'Tigger']] Assistant Producer DONNA ALCOCK SMITH Storyboard Designer MICHAEL FALLOWS Storyboard Revisions KATHLEEN CARR ELIZABETH CHAPMAN ALBERT KING Key Layout Design DENNIS GRECO Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Prop Design DAVID MINK Background Styling BILL LORENCZ Color Stylist ROBIN DRAPER Supervising Timing Director MARLENE ROBINSON MAY Timing Directors RICK LEON MIRECA MANTTA JAMES T. WALKER WOODY YOCUM Continuity Coordinator MYRNA BUSHMAN Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator LEONA JERNIGAN Archives Supervisor KRISTA BUNN Art Coordinator KAREN SLIVA Talent Coordinator LYNNE BATCHELOR Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Sound Slushering Supervisor CHRISTOPHER KEITH Post Production Coordinators JEFFREY ARTHUR JOHN ROYER Post Production Assistant NANCI BATTELLE Production Assistants MICHELLE ROBINSON ''' '''JOHANNE BEAUDOIN Shipping Coordinator CRAIG SIMPSON Post Production Services by EXPLODING BUNNY Supervising Sound Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Supervising Picture Editor ELEN ORSON Dialogue Editor PEGGY McAFFEE Re-Recording JON BAVIN/STUDIO 56 Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' ''' THOM SHARP Animation Production by WANG FILM PRODUCTIONS CO., LTD. Animator BUNIS YANG THIS MOTION PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURSIDICTION OF *. AFFLIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1991 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Quotes *'Christopher Robin': "She said for my head not to leave the pillow, but she never said anything about the pillow leaving the bed..." *'Judge': "I find you guilty of first degree, causing noise! And I'm throwing the book at you!" *'Pooh': off-screen "On March 16th, Christopher Robin was found guilty of leaving his bed when he shouldn't have, and was placed in the custody of his friends. Everything you've seen was a dream; only the names of the animals have been changed to protect the innocent." *'Eeyore': "Didn't know slushers used the doorbell." Trivia *This episode is a response to the term, "Sorry wrong number". *This is the only season 4 episode that has been released on VHS to date. *In the ''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' episode, "Too Smart for Strangers", which aired before this episode, Tigger tells Roo to never give your address to a stranger. However, despite this, Tigger gives the address to the man on the phone. *Slusher is probably a reference to Slasher as in a Slasher film. *Paul Winchell returns as the voice of Tigger. Gallery Sorry_wrong_slusher.jpg|Title card 285239-1.jpg|Piglet running in horror away from the believed to be Skippy the sheepdog and his doghouse Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 1.14.59 PM.png|The gang making a plan to stop the slusher Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 1.14.32 PM.png|The group being scared of the Slusher Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 1.11.02 PM.png|Watching the Slusher movie Pooh Piglet Tigger And Christopher Robin Are Sleeping On The Couch.jpg|Pooh Piglet Tigger And Christopher Robin Are Sleeping On The Couch|link=Pooh Piglet Tigger And Christopher Robin Are Sleeping On The Couch Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 1.13.09 PM.png|Ordering some Pizza Christopher Robin Fell Out Of The Couch.jpg|Christopher Robin Falling Out Of The Couch|link=Christopher Robin Falling Out Of The Couch Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 4 Category:Season Premiere Category:1991 Episodes